Suave Vauva
by omqjlaw
Summary: What if Katniss was really pregnant in Catching Fire? My take on Katniss and Peeta finding out through the end of the trilogy! Rated T because, Catching Fire. (In english, Finnish title.)
1. Chapter 1

**This is in English; Suave Vauva is Finnish and translates to Suave Baby, which basically means well-dressed baby, also known as Capitol baby. Yay! Here's the story!**

Chapter One

_Katniss POV_

I look down in disbelief. Just once. One mistake and now we're here.

Peeta and I are going to have a child. A helpless child that'll have to find its way in this fucked up society.

_"Are you really ready for this?" Peeta asks, "Just a couple of months ago you were scared of me. Now you want to... to... have sex?"_

_"Are you trying to ruin this?" I ask. "You wanted me and now it seems like you're pushing me away!" _

_"I'm ready. I'm just making sure you are too."_

I have to tell him. But… wedding dresses! Ugh the struggle of being me. I can't take all of this and all of the eyes watching me. This is terrible!

Suddenly I hear someone coming up the stairs. "Katniss, Katniss are you okay?"

Crap Peeta. How do I tell him? I'm only 17 for damns sake. "Peeta come in!" Oh great now he's coming in. I'm a wreck.

"I don't… I…." I decide to just show him the test. That goddamn test.

"But... how?"

"Not a good time Peeta. You know." As I break down he starts rubbing my back.

"Well how do we tell everyone?"

"We should start small… the whole country will have to know eventually."

"HAYMITCH!"

"Peeta stop! Why Haymitch first? We have families to think of!"

"Mutual friend, he knows what to do. How much more can you ask for?" As Haymitch comes stumbling into my room I attempt to collect myself. Well boy oh boy did I fail.

"Sweetheart! What's wrong?"

"She's pregnant," Peeta sighs.

"Who, what, where, when, why, how?"

"Me, baby, post capitol, victory tour, love, you know how."

"I can't do this," I say, "I DON'T WANT CHILDREN, I WANT THEM EVEN LESS WITH THE PUBLIC EYE ON ME!"

_Peeta POV_

She's out, alive but out.

**So what do you think? This is technically my second fanfiction. I deleted the other one; it was called 'Dauntless Black' for the Divergent trilogy. Review please?**


	2. Chapter 2

**I was surprised that I had any reviews. Thank you so much! Well, I'm back with Chapter 2, enjoy!**

Chapter 2

_Katniss POV_

Where am I? Bright lights, a hand... A HAND! I look up and see a surprised Peeta. I immediately sit up and hug Peeta. "Baby, lay back down for you and little you." Little you, what in the world is he talking about? Then it all comes back. I had just found out I was pre- car- something, I told Peeta, Peeta told Haymitch. I flipped and now I'm here.

"What's wrong with me? The baby?" I ask ever so silently.

"Dehydration, you need to drink more water, for the both of you."

"But…"

"No time to argue. You need to be well rested for all of your photo shoots."

"Those again? No way!"

_Peeta POV_

All she wants to do is argue. 'You need to drink more water.' 'No!' 'You need to try on wedding dresses.' 'No.' She's out cold, again. Her mother and Prim are taking care of her, only her. They don't know about the baby yet. Right now it is for the better.

_Haymitch POV_

"Sweetheart, drink some water."

"No."

"Why? It is for the better of both of you."

"Both? OH MY GOD! I keep forgetting."

_Katniss POV_

I keep forgetting that I have a thing inside of me. A thing that Peeta and I created. This is… odd. Since I'm doing better I have to continue with wedding dress photo shoots. Ah, the joys of being me, 'Joys' meaning Hell on Earth. I miss the old days, the days when I was 'free' to hunt with Gale in the woods, the days when I could go to the Hob without getting applauded. I love Peeta and all but I miss the old days. If Peeta could be in my life and we could just live in the past, that'd be great, joyous even.

_Cinna POV_

I finally get to see Katniss again! I haven't seen her in a while… she started having 'episodes' as Haymitch called them. I'll have to ask her about those. "Katniss long time no see!"

"I've missed you so much and have some news…"

"Well just say it!"

"I'm pre…"

"She's pregnant, she hasn't been able to say that word," says Haymitch interrupting.

**So, how will Cinna react? I never realized how hard it is to switch POVs between characters that you didn't create. I feel like I don't know them well enough to write in their POVs. Oh well…. What do you think? Comments? Concerns? Ideas? Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back! I have nothing important to say… so without further ado, Chapter 3!**

Chapter 3

_Katniss POV_

Practically everyone knows, except my mom and Prim. Prim will be giddy, hopefully and my mom, well… Who knows how she'll react. Haymitch reacted calmly and Cinna was so excited. I hope that I can tell her with Peeta by my side and that she'll react like Haymitch. I want to tell her since she is my mom, and this is my baby. "Peeta come on! I think I'm finally ready." Peeta is still working at the bakery. I went in today to just watch him, admire him. We started talking and eventually landed on the topic of how to tell our families. He isn't very fond on the idea of telling his family because… it's his family.

"Hold on a second. I need to finish kneading this bread. **(He really …(k) ne (e/a) ds… that bread. Lol, no, never, okay?) **

"Hurry up! _It_ isn't very happy with Daddy right now!"

"Shut up… Okay, I'm done. Where are they?"

"Home. Where else would they be?" We exit the bakery in silence. Once outside we begin talking about nonsense. Eventually we begin speaking about the games. We have to mentor this year… well this is great. "Peeta, what do you think they'll do for the Quell?"

"Maybe change the age range? They have so many ideas. I have no clue who had a sick enough heart, or lack there of, to create all of them," he says sighing.

"Lets practice, Okay?"

"Okay." **(The Fault in Our Stars *sobs*)**

"Mom, I have some news. Don't be disappointed in me, it was only once and I truly love him. Mom, I'm pregnant."

"I have no clue how to be your mom, you truly love me? Really?"

"Don't act so surprised boy with the bread."

"That's all I am?"

"Much more." I say kissing him on the cheek. "We're here, are you ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be. I'm just lucky that you don't have a dad to beat me up."

"MOM! COME HERE!"

"What's wrong Katniss?"

"Mom, don't be disappointed in me… I'm pregnant."

"But, how?"

"Moooooom." She breaks down sobbing. Hopefully telling Prim will be easier.

"Mrs. Everdeen, I truly love her and will be with her every step of the way."

"Mom, I love him and this."

"Katniss, Peeta please just keep quiet please, how many people know?"

"Us, you, Haymitch and Cinna," Peeta says quickly.

"Just keep quiet until it has to be known. Peeta, when are you telling your family?"

"They may never know."

_Peeta POV_

We're lying in my bed. A very silent sob is coming from my arms. "I'm so glad that's over," I say to a hormonal Katniss.

"I wish I could stop crying, but I can't. I just can't believe she took it so calmly."

"Well, I mean she couldn't kick you out of YOUR house."

"True, true." I watch Katniss fall asleep. Tomorrow her mom is giving her a check up, or kick-start. Katniss ended up telling Prim over dinner and she got all excited. Prim got all into the names but we just slowly nodded half taking in the information.

"I'm so glad I have you, and little you," I say talking to a sleeping Katniss and _our_ baby, finally a possession that is truly ours.

**So, that is the end of chapter 3. Don't expect Katniss to end up being like 20 weeks pregnant with twins. I'm taking this very realistically. She'll probably be about 8-9 weeks pregnant. Which means she can have an ultrasound, yay! I hate when characters have twins in fanfiction, it makes it feel so unrealistic.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Like I said, Katniss will probably be 8 weeks pregnant. Which means you CANNOT I repeat CANNOT tell the gender of the baby. Okay? Okay.**

Chapter 4

_Katniss POV_

I wonder what my mom will say. 'Congrats! You're having a _baby._' That word, that word and I are not friends. "Peeta, I don't feel good." Then I begin puking. Vomiting my insides out.

"Katniss, It's okay. You're having a baby. M-o-r-n-i-n-g s-i-c-k-n-e-s-s."

_Peeta POV_

Once she finally finished puking her insides out and my coaxing is "helping" we begin to trek downstairs. "What do you want for breakfast?" I ask.

"Uhhh… French toast?"

"Whatever you want."

_Katniss POV_

"Whatever you want." Whatever _I _want? I don't want a baby. I don't want a husband. I don't want any of this.

Oh, he meant for breakfast… Good thing I didn't say that out loud. "Peeta… what do you think she'll say today?"  
"Congrats! You're having a baby."

"That's what I was thinking…" I swear, we think exactly alike. How do we think this way? We're identical, exactly the same mind. Except for that one section, outdoorsy and baking.

"What're thinking about, dear?"

"Don't call me that." **(Looks like "The Selection" by Kiera Cass. Huh? Huh?)**

"But, what're you thinking about Katniss?"

"Us, our similar minds, hunting and… cheese bread."

"Do you want me to bake you some cheese bread today?"

"Would you, would you please?" She says finishing up her French toast.

"Anything for you." We begin the 'trek' towards her house. It's snowing outside so it makes 20 feet feel like 20 miles.

_Katniss POV_

"Ready?" I ask Peeta as we step onto the stairs.

"Ready as a seventeen year old about to see his child will ever be."

"Mom!" I say stepping into _my_ house. "Mom we're here."

"Okay, come up to your room," my mother says.

"Peeta, I'm nervous," I say walking up the stairs.

"Why wouldn't you be?"

"Good point." My mother and Prim are standing in_ my _room, which seems to have turned into a hospital room.

"Just lay down here and pull up you shirt," Prim says.

"Okay little duck." Prim puts this weird gel on my stomach. Since I won the games, they could afford to buy new equipment. They have since bought an ultrasound machine from the Capitol. Part of me wishes we didn't have this technology, but the other part of me knows that Peeta would be an emotional wreck if we didn't.

"It looks like you're about 8 weeks pregnant," my mother says.

"That's great! Look Katniss it's a little you," Peeta says.

"No, just no," I say running out of_ my _room.

_Peeta POV_

I chase Katniss out of the room; house, Victor's Village, and finally we end up in the hob.

**What do you think she's doing? How will he react? I decided to write and post because I have a 2-hour delay. We had a single inch of snow. Damn you North Carolina.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I just realized that I have been off from school for 3 days and haven't updated. I feel like a total bitch, so without further ado…. Chapter 5!**

Chapter 5

_Katniss POV_

Peeta eventually caught up to me, grabbed me, and dragged me back to his house. "Peeta, I can't do this… It just isn't natural for me."

"What this?"

"_This,_ this," I say pointing towards my stomach.

"Katniss, it isn't supposed to be natural."

"I know…" I don't know what to say but feel a yearning for Peeta. I kiss him soft, and gentle, not too soft, not too abrasive.

"Katniss, what has gotten into you?"

"_This_ has gotten into me."

_Peeta POV_

Maybe Katniss should've been pregnant all along. Yes, she is still stubborn but she's more loving, and caring too. I get lost in my thoughts and suddenly remember, "Why'd you run from your house earlier?"

"It just doesn't seem right, I'm only seventeen for damns sake."

"It wasn't your Mom's fault that she had to check on the baby. It is for both of you."

"You want to carry this baby? You'd sure as hell enjoy it more." We sit in silence for seconds, minutes, maybe even hours, until small sobs break the silence.

"Katniss, what's wrong?"

"Damn hormones." Hormones, sure it is.

"Want anything to eat?"

"Cheese bread, and cake. Ooooooh cake."

"Cravings I see, do you want to come with me or should I bring it up here?"

"I'll come."

_Katniss POV_

Since Peeta is well, Peeta, he has bread a cake scattered throughout his kitchen and house. Once we arrive in the kitchen, I sit down nearly out of breath. Cheese buns, a cheese bun is the only thing I want. "Cheese buns, cheese buns."

Moments later I see cheese buns lying in front of my face, ahh fresh bread. "Thank you so much! I love you." I just admitted my love for him… what is this?

_Peeta POV_

She just admitted that she loved me! How do I handle this? How does someone that has loved this one girl since the start of time cope with this? How do I?

"Peeta, Peeta! Snap out of it?"

"What, what'd you say?"

"Snap out of it."

"No, before that."

"I… love you!"

"I love you so much Katniss! I love you and our child and life. I never want any of this to end. I wish I could freeze this moment, right here, right now, and live in it forever."

**So… I didn't have school Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday and I don't have it Friday or obviously Saturday or Monday. Damn you North Carolina. Damn you Gale. Damn you all. Not you all. I love you all. Love, that's a powerful word. Review please? ILY 3 Jen is engaged, to me. Just in case you were wondering…**


	6. Chapter 6

**I just realized that I have a typo in the lower author's note last chapter. Stop judging me. I can feel it through the Internet waves.**

Chapter 6

_Katniss POV_

We wake up to the sound of screaming. It is coming from the hob. Then I smell it, burning. "Peeta, Peeta what is that?"

"Something is burning…"

"What is burning?" I say scurrying out of bed.

"Get back in bed!" I hear him say faintly as I run towards the hob. The hob cannot be burning. "Katniss! Stop, you need to come back here."

"I need to help them! Everything is my fault!"

"How is everything your fault?" He says catching up to me, grabbing me by the waist.

"The berries! Don't act so oblivious Peeta!" **(Oblivion *sobs* I'm still not over the TFIOS trailer) **The hob is in flames. Why is it in flames at 2 A.M.? Damn Capitol people. The new peacekeepers arrived yesterday and nothing has been the same.

"What is all of this?" Peeta states softly.

"Well what does it look like? Nothing is warm and fuzzy here anymore."

"Katniss…"

"District 12, where you can _no longer _starve to death in safety."

_Peeta POV_

So, the hob is gone. What is next? They should just burn the Justice Building and we can secede from Panem. **(If they were Texas they could do it peacefully…)**

"Peeta… this isn't safe," a tired Katniss says.

"If we were to attempt to run away, what would everyone else think? All of the civilians would think, 'Oh if two victors from district 12 can do it, why the hell can't we?'"

"Peeta… don't think about it like that. We just need to play it safe for now." Once Katniss saw the destruction she ran. She ran faster than I had ever seen her run.

"How do you feel about the… hob?"

"I'm just hoping that my friends are okay. Greasy Sae especially, and Ripper for Haymitch's sake."

"We should all hope Ripper didn't leave his supply in the hob… or else we have to deal with a _sober _Haymitch."

_Katniss POV_

Once the light of dawn cracks I reach over to Peeta's side of the bed and find nothing but cold space. "Peeta!"

"What Katniss?" He says running into the room.

"You just weren't here when I woke up!"

"Well as long as my Katniss is okay…"

"Come here!" As Peeta walks over, I begin to sit up.

"What's wrong?"

"I just want to walk downstairs with you, hug you, and spend all day with you."

"Who is this? This isn't Katniss Everdeen this is some imposter!"

"Shhhh… no one needs to know my real idendity." As we walk down the stairs, I give him the hug I promised and kiss him passionately. "When the baby comes, you aren't going to leave me, right?"

"Why would I leave you? Maybe I leave you in this state and make you become something more."

"What do you mean something more?"  
"One day, I always dreamt of getting married to you. It seems as if it is closer then it ever was before."

"One day Peeta, we can't scare our families any more, I'm pregnant. That's probably the biggest scare we can provide…"

"I still haven't told my family that you're pregnant Katniss… My Dad would just act nonchalant; my brothers would probably pat me on the back and say, 'Congratulations you had sex!' While my mother… she's a completely different story. She'd probably try to murder me. With her bare hands."

"Then why don't we just wait until I'm showing and make them figure it out themselves?"

"I'd love that."

(Four weeks later)

I've started showing faintly. Peeta's family will figure it out soon enough. My mother said that the baby is healthy as well as myself. I am 13 weeks pregnant now. Since I entered my second trimester, morning sickness has subsided for the most part and now I can live my life. "Are you ready for your family to figure out?"

"I'm not mentally prepared for this. Do me a favor and steer clear of them, if you run into them that would be one thing. Just don't seek them out, please."

"I'll try to avoid them Peeta, anything for you."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

_Peeta POV_

I'm going to do it soon. I'm going to ask her to marry me. But how, how does one do this at the young age of 17? I could go ask my brothers for help… but none of them know about the baby. I could always add something about the baby later but it would sound out of place. I just need a little bit of help. Haymitch! He knows both of us… Sober Haymitch or drunk? Drunk, it'll be funnier. As I am walking over to Haymitch's home I see her walk out. "Katniss, what were you doing at Haymitch's?"

"Asking for some help with something…" Oh no, it better not be the something I'm thinking about too… "Just come here."

Later I have soft, delicate dreams. I hear a faint mumble from next to me, "I do Peeta I do." She's dreaming about _our_ wedding. Nothing can hold me back.

"I love you Katniss, I love you too."

**What do you think Katniss' surprise was? I barely know it myself… That may be why it wasn't in here. Sorry…. This is the longest chapter in this story! Congrats Chapter 6! Bye, I love you all! **


	7. Chapter 7

**I am sorry if this is a crappy chapter. I don't know what to write here. AHH, writers block, but if its fanfiction does it count? R.I.P Philip Seymour Hoffman**

Chapter 7

(2 weeks later)

_Peeta POV_

She's about 15 weeks pregnant now. Enough to be very evident when she's wearing tight shirts, but no one can tell when she's wearing loose shirts. For this reason, and this reason alone she wears loose shirts. My family still doesn't know, and won't know until the country finds out, _the country._ I plan on asking her to marry me tonight. We are eating alone in my house, just the way she likes it.

Attempting to make "small talk," we talk about basic, everyday things and then the baby. "Are you hoping for a boy or girl?" I ask her.

"I just want a baby that is free from the games, and healthy."

"That's a lot to ask in Panem, Panem…"

"Speaking of this god awful country… we have to get married one day. Out of love," I say getting on my knee, "Will you marry me Katniss Everdeen?"

"Yes Peeta, YES!"

"Now we can be one big family, one big _happy _family."

"I love you so much Peeta!"

"I love you and little one."

_Katniss POV_

I almost forgot about the little one until he brought it up. I really wish that we could get married then have a kid. I want a kid. This is a turn in events. All of a sudden I feel light headed, then I don't remember anything.

**Like I said, I don't know where this is going. Lots of time lapse I guess…**

**R.I.P Philip Seymour Hoffman you will be missed greatly. Most of this fandom was thinking, "Oh no, what are we going to do? Plutarch is dead." Well, Philip only has 7 days left of filming for Mockingjay Part Two and Mockingjay Part One was already complete. Also, he had so much more.**

**A man died. **

**A woman lost her husband.**

**Three children lost their father. **

**And all you're worried about is a damn movie.**

**Sorry for the rant, he just had so much more. A family, OTHER roles, and finally he became Plutarch Heavensbee. It was not the only thing he had.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Long time no see! No excuses, let's cut to the chase.**

Chapter 8

(5 weeks later, 20 weeks pregnant)

_Katniss POV_

Today they announce what the Quarter Quell shall be. I'm nervous, for the humans who founded this country could think of anything. Someone heard that it is the worst one yet. The Twenty-fifth annual Hunger Games had all tributes chosen by the people of the districts **(My sister thought that was a fandom thing? I don't know, I am active in this fandom so who knows if it is.) …**And the Fiftieth were of course, double tributes.

I see President Snow in front of his mansion. A young boy walks up to him with a box. Snow removes a single card marked "75" and begins to open it. He reads, "As a reminder that even the strongest are not strong enough, the tributes will be reaped from the existing pool of victors." **(Not exact quote, don't judge.)**

_Peeta POV_

_We_ are going back into the games. "Katniss, how?"

"We are going back into the games, we are going back into the GAMES, WE ARE GOING BACK INTO THE GAMES!"

"Did you just catch on Kat?"

"Dumbass please." Then she begins kissing me, not sweet "I need you kisses," but intense, "I need _you, you."_

_Katniss POV_

We should probably take this to the bedroom. No protection needed, I am already pregnant after all. "Lets take this to the bedroom Peeta."

"Please, lets do this." As we begin to undress, he notices a bump. He doesn't see me naked often but he begins to stroke it.

"Peeta, stop. Don't get the child involved in this!" I feel him slip into me. It feels so good to have a piece of him, any piece or part of him in me. He loves being inside of me. It makes us feel connected, connected by the most valuable parts of us. I can't imagine ever having a relationship like this with _Gale._ Peeta and I are meant to be together. We have a wedding that needs planning, although we won't need to plan it. The Capitol has that for us.

"I love you Kat, I truly love you."

"I love you Peeta, I love you and it."

**Oh my finnicking gosh. I was not expecting a sex scene in it. Forgive me please. Like sex? Comment about it, I need to know, more sex or less?**

**~The Virgin Mary**


	9. Chapter 9

**If I were to write a fanfiction for The Selection trilogy by Kiera Cass, would anyone read it?**

Chapter 9

(1 week later, 21 weeks pregnant)

_Katniss POV_

I wake up to the rising sun. As I reach over to feel for Peeta, a cold sheet meets me. "Peeta," I scream into empty space, "Peeta!"

"Yes Katniss?" He says running up the stairs, which suppresses a light laugh from me. "What Katniss, what's wrong?"

"You just weren't here when I woke up!" As I begin to sit up, I feel a pain in my back. "Help please?" I ask stretching my arms out to Peeta.

"What has gotten into you?"

"Bitch please."

**Bitchity, bitch, bitch, bitch. I have a concussion and just really wanted to upload. This was already written (except for bitch please, that's the concussion brain.)**


	10. Chapter 10

**I do have a concussion, yes. No it doesn't hurt that much anymore. Thank you for your concern. *bows* Just assume that everything up until this point involving the games is the same.**

Chapter 10

(9 weeks later, 30 weeks pregnant)

_Peeta POV_

Today are the days of the interviews. Our whole crew was extremely excited to see us, as a family. Everyone was asking more questions than should be humanly possible, but you know I love her and this. The interviews will be a bit different this year since the world is familiar with all of us. Katniss is going to try to figure out a stunt to get the games cancelled, but boy oh boy do I have a trick up my sleeve.

_Katniss POV_

I plan on faking labor on stage to avoid these horrific games, again. Can't wait…

_Finnick POV_

I am still not over the fact that pregnant women don't like sugar cubes. I am never letting Annie get pregnant because, I can't deal with a woman hating on my sugar cubes.

_Johanna POV_

I just want to ax you all! I shouldn't be here, getting interviewed. I should be here mentoring those sickly children!

_Caesar POV_

"So, Finnick tell me, any last words to that special lover?"

"I, I love you." **(bad memory, sorry)**

_Johanna POV_

"So, Johanna, you're mad. Would you care to tell the audience why?" He says.

"Well the deal was that if I won the games, I'd be safe. Well, FUCK YOU AND YOU AND FUCK ALL OF THIS!" **(I swear, Jena was the best Johanna)**

_Katniss POV_

"AHHH, SHIT, PAIN, WATER."

_Peeta POV_

"Well Caesar, I am very disappointed that I have to go back into the games."

"Care to tell us why Peeta?"  
"I can no longer have a little bit of _fun_ if you know what I mean with my fiancé."

"Well, I guess it is safe to assume that that knot has been tied."

"Whale, I guess so…"

_Katniss POV_

He just pulled the freaking sex bomb. Well that was out of nowhere.

_Haymitch POV_

No games, great news.

**I still want to know what goes on in Peeta's head. Probably fluffy unicorn sex. **


End file.
